Obito, je suis Obito
by Eliana34
Summary: Harry Potter se met dans des situations "impossibles" tout le temps. Cependant, se réveiller dans le corps d'Obito Uchiwa et d'être enfouie sous des rochers dans un autre monde, étaient vraiment le summum de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer...
1. Chapter 1

******Harry Potter **est de****** J.K Rowling **et****** Naruto **est de****** Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par celle de **Dreamyin**, intitulée "**New Identity in the Past**".

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

Douleur.

Une douleur incroyable fut la première chose que ressenti Harry James Potter quand il reprit peu à peu conscience. Jamais dans ses deux cent cinquante années d'existences, il n'avait connu une aussi grande agonie...si c'était ça mourir...la grande aventure comme le disait si bien Dumbledore...il allait le retrouver et lui mettre un bon coup de poing dans la gueule...Voldemort avait raison...VIVE LA VIE!

C'était comme si tout son corps était en feu. Comme si, il était écrasé au sol. Pris dans cet océan de douleur, il ne pouvait même pas penser correctement, il avait l'impression de se noyer et il se sentait si fatigué...c'était si tentant de se laisser sombrer et de céder à l'obscurité tentatrice qui lui promettait la paix...ce serait si simple...si facile...

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, alors qu'il se laissait emporter par le courant, il réalisa qu'il était en train de se perdre...il avait cessé de lutter et cela ne lui ressemblait pas...

Il était un _survivant..._

Il était un _combattant_...

Et il n'allait pas_abandonner_...

_JAMAIS_...

Alors que l'oubli tentait de l'engloutir, Harry prit d'un sursaut d'énergie et de rage arriva à le repousser. Il nagea à contre courant encore...et encore...il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais cela importait peu...il allait survivre.

Lentement mais sûrement, il arriva à passer outre la douleur et être en mesure de penser à nouveau. Péniblement, il réussit à regarder autour de lui et à se mettre debout sur la surface semblable à de l'eau sombre.

« Où diable suis-je? » pensa t'il en regardant autour de lui, « ce n'est pas mon esprit ».

Les sentiments, l'aura et ses environs étaient complètement différents du mindspace qu'il avait créé, après des années de dure labeur pour maîtriser l'occlumencie.

Harry saisit sa tête, essayant désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique. Où l'enfer était-il ? Ce que l'enfer était arrivée ? La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était d'être dans son lit entouré de sa famille alors qu'il sentait la mort venir le chercher...et lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui...qu'elle avait besoin qu'il lui rende un service...OH NON NON NON! Il n'aurait pas dit oui, n'est ce pas? Il n'aurait pas été aussi stupide..?

Ses yeux furent pris de secousse incontrôlable quand il se souvînt quand effet...il avait été stupide...FUCK!

S'insultant copieusement de plusieurs nom d'oiseau, Harry fut soudain jeté à terre par une horde de souvenir lui arrivant violemment...WOW WOW WOW...Ninja ?! Terre de Feu ?! Uchiwa ?!

Alors non seulement, il n'était plus dans son monde mais en plus la mort avait mis son âme dans un corps qui venait juste d'être libéré...et qui était accessoirement écrasé par une tonne d'énorme rocher...hum oui pourquoi pas...soyons fou...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en cet instant précis, il se demanda si la grande faucheuse ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir réunit ses reliques et avait décidé d'une manière ou d'une autre de se venger...

De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant, il était déjà « réincarné »...Regardant le désordre des mémoires autour de lui, notre jeune sorcier, décida d'organiser son nouvel esprit et ainsi de pouvoir apprendre la vie de celui qui avait accepté de lui laisser sa place car oui...cette personne...Obito...avait accepté de lui laisser sa vie...il ne savait comment mais il le sentait...c'était vraiment étrange...

L'existence de l'enfant dont il occupait le corps n'avait pas était très heureuse, son propre clan ainsi que ses coéquipier le méprisait...seul ses parents et dans une certaine mesure son sensei l'avaient aimé.

Rangeant les souvenirs dans son immense bibliothèque mental qu'il avait réussit à reformer à son plus grand soulagement, Harry enregistra le flux d'information à sa porté. Il était un Uchiwa...son prénom était Obito...il avait depuis longtemps le béguin pour une fille nommée Rin et avait un rival appelé Kakashi...Il avait outre ses géniteurs, un neveu qu'il aimait beaucoup...Itachi...son nom était Itachi...

Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il avait passé dans sa tête à tous réorganisé mais après avoir vu certaine des capacités des ninja de Konoha dont un clan en particulier qui pouvait fouiller les esprits, il avait passé un temps fou à cacher sa bibliothèque avec des mur d'acier impénétrable entouré par une représentation assez fidèle de la forêt interdite.

La procédure en elle-même fut longue et difficile mais plutôt gratifiante une fois le résultat final en vu. Enfin satisfait de son dur labeur, il décida qu'il était temps de savoir pourquoi sa magie peinait à la maintenir en vie.

Au moment où il repris conscience, il se souvînt de la raison... les rochers. De gros rochers qui l'écrasait littéralement...tout son côté droit était écrabouillé et il lui manquait son œil à son côté gauche...OH JOIE!

Tentant de refréner sa panique, Harry désormais en mode « Survivre » eut assez de présence d'esprit pour se jeter un sort de dématérialisation. Péniblement, à l'aide de ses membres encore opérationnel, il réussit à se glisser dans un espace ouvert entre les pierres.

Ici personne ne pourrait le trouver, il était sécurité...Redevenant solide, le maintenant Obito Uchiwa laissa sa magie prendre le relai pour ses blessures et retourna dans son esprit chercher les consignes que la mort lui avait laissé...et d'après ce qu'il vit, il allait avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de travail.

Le plan en lui-même était plutôt simple mais assez dure à réaliser en sachant qu'il mettrait plus ou moins trois ans pour guérir complètement...

Si tous se passait bien, Harry devait parcourir le monde ou il se trouvait maintenant tout en essayant de maîtriser son chakra et de copier le plus de technique possible pendant que sa magie se mettrait en veille pour procéder à une genre de mutation de son corps qui rendrait ses aptitudes assez proche de celles des vampires qu'il avait rencontré...force...vitesse...capacité d'analyse...sens sur-développés...

Heureusement pour lui, même avec sa magie endormie, il pourrait utiliser sa maîtrise de l'ombre et celle des éléments...eau...feu...vent...terre...glace...foudre, tout en conservant également ses capacités d'animagus...oh oh...il devait y avoir un traquenard quelque part...

Dans une autre situation notre jeune sorcier aurait été ravi mais là, il sentait qu'il y avait un problème pour qu'autant de pouvoirs lui soit accordé...il sentait le coup fourré...ça faisait trop, beaucoup trop...il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce monde mais la ça ne le rassura pas du tout...surtout quand il vit l'excuse qu'il devait donner pour sa mutation...

Une expérience...il devait faire croire qu'un type l'avait enlevé de sous les pierres et s'était servit de son corps pour faire des expérience dans le but de faire des super ninja...et qu'il était le seul survivant de ce laboratoire des horreurs...et il avait même des mémoires pour le prouver...

C'est à ce moment là...à ce moment précis, en voyant les images de sa « captivité » qu'il se rendit compte que « BON DIEU, IL AURAIT DU RESTER MORT! »

.

_Une semaine plus tard_

.

Avec un grognement signifiant sans l'ombre d'un doute un « je veux rester au lit », Harry se réveilla et souffla de soulagement quand il constata que la douleur de son corps s'était atténué même si, elle restait bien présente.

Se lançant un sort de diagnostic pour connaître son état physique, il faillit tombé dans les vapes en apprenant les résultats...son œil droit qui avait été écraser avait pu être reformé et garder ses caractéristiques mais pour celui de gauche, un autre avait été crée.

Espérant de tout son cœur de ne pas ressemblait à Maugrey Fol-œil, il inspecta ses membres pour constater que malgré qu'ils soient réparés, ils étaient raides et encore fragiles.

Une fois qu'il put se déplacer, il constata avec dépit que sa gourde était vide et qu'il n'avait plus de barre énergétique qui lui avait permit de tenir...il n'avait plus le choix, il devais sortir de son cocon de pierre et aller chercher des vivres.

C'était déjà une chance qui l'ait eu de quoi se mettre sous la dent...un souvenir d'Obito lui avait indiqué qu'il avait un sceau contenant de l'eau et de la nourriture mais maintenant il ne lui restait plus rien.

Après réflexion, il décida que le plus sur, serait d'y aller sous sa forme animagus, les animaux était beaucoup plus résistant que les humains et il pourrait passer outre la douleur et chasser à manger.

L'avantage aussi était que sous cette forme, la nourriture n'avait pas besoin d'être cuite...

Une heure et vingt minutes plus tard, il avait le ventre plein et décida après être revenu à sa cachette de commencer les exercices de chakra qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

C'était vraiment étrange pour lui de sentir une autre énergie presque tangible. Il eut du mal au début pour le malaxage et les technique de contrôle mais il persévéra et réussit les bases.

Toutefois, il ne pu faire grand chose, son chakra était faible...après un scanne plus approfondit Harry comprit pourquoi...ses bobines étaient endommagés...il pourrait activé son sharingan mais ne pourrait pas, pour le moment, tentait de faire les techniques qu'il copierait.

Pour survivre si il rencontrait des ninja, il devrait se reposer sur ses capacités d'ombres qui lui permettrait de se cacher ou de s'enfuir...mais là aussi, il ne pourrait pas beaucoup s'en servir...sa magie pour une grande partit étant occupé pour la « mutation »...

Après un moment, un souvenir lui revînt et un sourire digne de Serpentard manqua de diviser son visage...ses bobines étaient peut-être endommagés mais il pouvait les développer ainsi quand il pourrait se faire soigner correctement, il aurait une plus grande réserve de chakra

Obito ne l'avait jamais fait de son vivant parce que la procédure était infiniment douloureuse mais Harry lui avait déjà connu des douleurs atroce...rien de pourrait battre un crucio ou un dolorise...non rien.

En y repensant, il avait un programme chargé pour les jours à venir...améliorer sa condition physique, trouver et copier plein de technique si possible efficace et mortel avec en prime quelque jutsu de guérison, pouvoir dans une certaine mesure contrôler son chakra et augmenter ses bobines mais surtout le plus important...rester en vie.

.

_Quatre semaines plus tard_

.

Le cœur d'Harry battait un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine pour être considéré comme naturel mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Enfin...enfin, il pouvait voir son dure labeur récompensé. Regardant d'un air fasciné, la quantité de chakra qu'il pouvait désormais canalisé dans ses mains, il se dit que la douleur en valait la peine.

Alors qu'avant, entre ses paumes se tenant l'équivalent d'une petite balle de tennis, se tenait désormais ce qui pourrait se comparer à un énorme ballon de basket...ça en valait la peine...

Faisant un brève scan de son entourage, et constatant qu'il était seul, Harry ressorti de son repère et après avoir étiré tout son corps entrepris d'effectuer ses exercices permettant d'amélioré l'état de son corps.

En ce moment, grâce à la mutation qui avait commencé, sa force et sa vitesse s'était accru, lui permettant malgré l'accident et d'après ses estimations, d'être déjà au niveau fort genin ou faible chuunin.

Il était aussi capable de courir pour environ une heure, comme avant quand il avait été aurore et qu'il avait, à cause d'échange culturel, dû suivre l'entrainement des sorciers américains qui prenaient exemple sur celui de leur moldu...

Son contrôle de chakra était bon sans être exceptionnel et sa maîtrise des ombres et des éléments bien que fatigante sans toute sa magie à disposition était sous contrôle.

Finissant ses katas, Harry se dirigea vers la rivière se trouvant à quelque mètres plus loin. Prenant un souffle profond une fois arrivé à proximité, il réunit son courage et regarda sa réflexion dans l'eau.

C'était peut-être stupide mais chaque jour, il s'adonnait à ce petit rituel avec le bref espoir qu'il verrait non pas le visage d'un étranger mais son propre reflet.

Et au lieu de cela, il rencontrait à chaque fois le visage d'Obito Uchiwa..son visage maintenant même si il avait du mal à s'y habituer_._

Comme d'habitude, il retraça les cicatrices couvrant tous son côté droit...la mutation en avaient déjà soigné une bonne partie et finirait, avec le temps, par lui redonner visage humain mais pour le moment il avait encore l'impression d'être une genre de représentation du « Docteur Jekyll et de Mister Hyde »_._

Regarder le visage d'un enfant âgé seulement de treize ans marqué à vie était assez triste mais que ce gamin soit maintenant lui, lui laissait un arrière goût amère dans la bouche.

Se nettoyant rapidement et remplissant sa gourde, Harry retournant à son bloc de pierre pour rassembler ses affaires.

Il était temps de sortir de son sanctuaire et de voir le monde...

.

_Un mois plus tard_

.

Un mois...un mois entier à s'entraîner et à voyager...un mois entier qu'il avait commencer à voir de véritable combat de ninja et un mois entier qu'il était mort de peur...

Il savait grâce au souvenir d'Obito que ce monde était en guerre mais le voir vraiment était une autre histoire. Les combat était brutaux et sanglant...une vrai boucherie...pourquoi il avait dû se réincarner dans un ninja déjà ? Parce que plus il en apprenait sur cet endroit et plus l'envie d'être un civil devenait forte.

La mutation qui occupait sa magie était presque finit maintenant, lui permettant de lancer plus de sort et d'ainsi de pouvoir voir de première mains des affrontements titanesques.

Pour en avoir copier des techniques, il en avait copié mais il était sur à quatre-vingt quinze pourcent qu'il n'utiliserait jamais la plus grande partie d'entre eux...après tout il n'avait aucune envie de découper un homme en rondelle ou de solidifier le sang...YERK!

Plus que douze semaines et il serait en pleine possession de son pouvoir, il avait beau s'entrainer avec le chakra, il était avant tout un sorcier et sa magie lui manquait.

Se massant sa jambe droite toujours un peu raide, Harry se perdit de nouveau dans les souvenirs d'Obito, il ne savait pas quand il devrait revenir à Konoha mais dans le cas ou il était découvert il voulait être sur de ne pas faire d'erreur...

Pour plus de sécurité, il avait décidé de se faire passer pour amnésique...après tout, avoir une tonne de pierre qui vous tombez sur la gueule avait un fort taux de chance de laisser des séquelles...surtout si après, il était sensé avoir été enlevé par un scientifique psychopathe qui avait joué avec son ADN et l'avait séquestré pendant une longue période.

Heureusement pour lui, son ancien métier lui avait appris à être un menteur qualifié et même sans cela, il s'était rendu compte qu'habiter ce corps lui en avait fait adopté certaines de ses habitudes comme le fait de toujours sourire et d'être joyeux...

Il avait aussi remarqué, le jour ou il avait réussit à voler un peu d'argent parce que ses vêtements en lambeau avaient vraiment besoin d'être changé, qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour la couleur orange et que les lunettes qu'il avait avec lui depuis le début était importante.

Il avait été dure pour lui de choisir des habits avec des couleurs ternes mais il avait conscience que si il voulait survivre, il devait se fondre dans la masse.

Ainsi, il était vêtu d'un pantalon, d'une veste shinobi et de protège main noir...La seul touche de couleur qu'il s'était permis était sur ses lunettes qu'il avait réussit à réparer et dont le verre était de sa couleur préféré.

Il avait également réussit à trouver une cape noire ou un loup et un aigle presque rouge avaient été brodé...si Obito pouvait se voir, il serait extatique et n'arrêterait pas de sauter partout en affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il avait l'air super cool.

Pour sa part Harry, bien que voulant être discret voulait avoir l'air autre chose qu'un pauvre estropié et avait décidé de réaliser le rêve de celui qui l'avait autorisé à vivre sa vie.

Obito voulait réussir à être reconnu par son clan, son village mais surtout par ses coéquipiers qu'il voulait protéger...Vivant il avait eu un tel désir de faire ses preuves et d'être reconnu autrement que comme le « dobe » que s'en était douloureux...et Harry, avait décidé d'honorer sa mémoire en réussissant ou lui n'avait pas eu le temps...

.

_Trois mois plus tard_

.

Caché derrière un camouflage d'arbres et de feuilles, une figure solitaire fixait le petit feu qu'il avait juste réussi à démarrer.

En regardant la visage de la personne, la plupart des gens seraient effrayé...tout son côté droit semblait mutilé par des cicatrices horribles recouvrant sa chaire.

Au fil du temps, il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser qui lui recouvrait efficacement ses yeux constitué d'un œil noir pouvant devenir rouge et d'un œil vert émeraude brillant, alors qu'il regardait la danse des flammes.

Poussant un soupir, l'inconnu repensa à ses dernières semaines d'entrainement. Après avoir galéré des jours, il avait enfin réussi à activer son sharingan sur demande et à le garder en marche pendant plusieurs heures, en fonction de sa quantité de chakra...avant il ne réussissait qu'à le faire fonctionner quand il y avait un vrai affrontement...c'était peut-être l'instinct de survit mais maintenant il avait enfin réussi à le dompter...

D'après son estimation, il pouvait en théorie battre un Chuunin de haut niveau mais dans la réalité, il n'avait aucune pratique de combat réel pour vraiment pouvoir se faire une idée.

La mutation avait progresser à un rythme alarmant, lui permettant de pouvoir courir à une vitesse impressionnante, de briser d'un coup de poing les arbres et d'entendre, écouter et sentir à des distances qui défit les lois naturelles mais cela ne le satisfaisait pas...il savait que beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde pouvait en faire autant.

Sa magie était un bonus mais pas une réponse à sa survie...il devait devenir plus fort. Dans un premier temps, Harry avait été assez content de ses progrès avant de ce rendre compte que ce n'était pas assez.

Au fur et à mesure de ses voyages, il avait vu les capacités de ce peuple et était persuadé que s'il devait rentré dans une lutte contre l'un deux, aucune magie ou mutation ne lui permettrait de gagner...il n'avait tout simplement pas l'expérience pour cela.

Une idée soudaine le frappa et pour la première fois en quelques semaines, notre sorcier sourit vraiment.

.

_Trois jour plus tard_

.

D'accord ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de créer des clones élémentaires ayant pour but de lui faire la peau.

Grimaçant à cause de ses courbatures, Harry se repositionna confortablement dans le creux de l'arbre lui servant de cachette naturelle, qu'il avait décidé de squatter pour la nuit.

En prenant un souffle profond, il étira légèrement sa jambe droite...elle lui faisait un mal de chien.

Ayant vécu pendant plusieurs mois déjà sur le qui-vive, il était devenu une personne encore plus paranoïaque que Ron quand ses frères jumeaux avaient décidé de le prendre pour cible pour l'une de leurs farces, il ne pouvait donc plus dormir d'un sommeil paisible mais il arrivait encore à s'endormir quand il en avait l'occasion et là, il était trop bien installé pour passer à côté d'une si belle opportunité.

Notre sorcier, alors dans le monde de Morphée revînt brusquement à la réalité quand grâce à son audience qui le sauva d'être totalement pris au dépourvu, il entendit des personnes se déplaçant à travers les arbres au-dessus de lui. D'après les souvenirs d'Obito, il reconnu le sons de leur technique de sauts à l'arbre...ils étaient des ninja de Konoha.

Son esprit les classa comme « non menaçant » mais Harry connaissant sa chance préféra paraît à toute éventualité et se figea dans un semblant de sommeil...une des signature de chakra lui paraissait étrangement familière.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il passa de suite dans son rôle d'enfant paniqué et amnésique venant de s'échapper d'un infâme laboratoire. Grâce à l'occlumencie, il pouvait verrouiller toute ses émotions rationnel et faire ressortir ceux dont il avait besoin.

Il venait de terminer sa sélection de sentiment adéquate quand il perçu une ordonnance de s'arrêter. Le groupe était entièrement silencieux, ils devaient l'avoir repéré.

Harry se tendit de tous son corps quand il entendit un des ninja indiqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un à proximité avec du chakra.

Gardant toujours l'image d'être endormit et insultant copieusement sa chance dans son esprit qui devait surement être partit en vacance, le sorcier débutant ninja, envoyant une rapide prière à tous les Dieu et Déesse pouvant exister pour que, qui que soient ces personnes, aucune ne connaissent Obito...il aimerait beaucoup continuer son voyage.

Soudainement, un des ninjas apparut devant lui et sembla avoir son souffle coupé. Il fallu à Harry beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas partir en courant en criant au meurtre...cela faisait longtemps que personne n'était aussi proche de lui et sachant que la personne en question était surement un tueur n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Le ninja, probablement accroupi juste devant lui, étant totalement immobile, Harry en se félicitant lui-même pour avoir mit ses lunettes, en profita pour ouvrir ses yeux sans être détecté.

« S'il vous plaît...faites qu'il aille plus loin...faites qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas... ».

« O-Obito ? », il y avait un tremblement dans la voix familière de l'homme.

Le nouvel Obito fit un grognement mental et résuma brièvement sa situation...IL ETAIT DANS LA MERDE!

.

**PS:** Je n'ai pas de BETA, dsl pour les fautes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

« Obito Uchiwa ? Es-tu Obito Uchiwa ? », demanda l'homme d'un ton plus ferme d'où on pouvait entendre une pointe d'espoir et d'incrédulité.

Harry jura intérieurement bien qu'extérieurement, il resta totalement immobile. Au vu de la réaction de la personne, il était évident que Obito avait été important pour lui et dans ce cas là, il avait très peu de chance d'arriver à s'échapper.

A n'importe quel moment cela ne l'aurait pas trop dérangé mais dans le cas présent, il avait enfermé tout son côté objectif pour laisser son instinct le guider tout comme le ferait une personne ayant subit un grave traumatisme...et bien que la voix lui semblait familière cela ne calma en rien l'augmentation de sa peur, à l'idée d'avoir été découvert.

Essayant de voir qui était le ninja devant lui, en remerciant une fois de plus, le ciel d'avoir mis ses lunettes lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux sans être repéré, il ne pu que distinguer la tenue standard de tout bon shinobi...soulever la tête pour voir le visage de l'inconnu ruinerait sa couverture du sommeil.

Notre sorcier se tendit brusquement en voyant la main de l'homme s'approcher de lui pour toucher son épaule... « Trop près...danger... ». Guidé par ses pulsions primaires, il intercepta la main d'une claque rapide sur le côté alors que son esprit lui criait « se déplacer...s'enfuir...S'ÉCHAPPER ».

Il réussit à se glisser hors de son refuge et à prendre la poudre d'escampette, surprenant ainsi la personne qui n'eut pas le temps de le stopper. Alors qu'il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui pour lui, dans sa panique, était exactement le cas, il entendit plus loin le groupe d'individu lui courir après.

« Obito attend ! »

Harry ne s'arrêta pas, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à courir le plus loin possible de cet homme dont il semblait reconnaître la voix...

Il n'y n'avait pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais il réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'était pas le Obito que ce ninja espérait sans doute retrouver...il était un imposteur...un squatteur de corps...même si les souvenirs qui se précipitait dans sa tête essayaient de lui prouvait le contraire.

'_Bonjour__, c'est __agréable de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Obito!'_

_ 'Obito regarde...'_

_ 'Obito fait attention voyons...tu as faillit te faire mal!'_

Les mémoires le rendit confus...il n'était pas Obito, il le savait et pourtant tous son être semblait indiqué qu'il se mentait à lui-même, expliquant ainsi le capharnaüm de son mindspace qui tentait de lui faire attendre raison.

En entendant un grognement frustré, il avança encore plus vite, « Arrêtez-le, mais ne le blessait pas ! », oui la voix était vraiment très familière...trop familière...

'_Obito calme toi!'_

_ 'Aller vas-y Obito, je suis sur que tu peux le faire...'_

_ 'Obito...Obito...'_

Ah merde, merde! Qu'est ce que son subconscient voulait lui dire ? Que devait-il comprendre ?

_'Obito, je m'appelle Obito...'_

Non ! C'était impossible...mais pourtant tout concordait...il fallait qu'il s'isole...il fallait qu'il sache si sa théorie était la bonne...

Esquivant un chuunin, réalisa t-il en voyant de près l'uniforme, il accéléra encore son allure...avant que sa jambe droit toujours en convalescence ne proteste soudain en s'effondrant sous son poids.

Instinctivement, alors que son genou touchait le sol, il prit appui sur sa main pour reprendre de l'élan et repartir dans sa course mais malheureusement, il ne put jamais le faire car au moment ou il se relevait, il se fit plaqué au sol.

Distraitement, Harry nota que la technique – un bras enroulés autour de sa taille et aucun poids l'écrasant quand ils tombèrent - était un plaquage dit gentleman, étant donné, qu'il ne procurait aucun dommage à l'impact...cela lui donna confirmation qu'il était bien en présence d'une personne proche de Obito.

A la seconde ou ils avaient touchés le sol, son attaquant l'avait immobilisé déclenchant ainsi une pure panique, son instinct lui disant qu'il devait à tous prix s'échapper, qu'il devait s'enfuir...MAINTENANT.

La majeure partie de ses cicatrices encore assez sensible, lui faisaient un mal de chien, le faisant ainsi sifflait de douleur alors qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens pour réussir à sortir de l'emprise de son ravisseur.

Il essaya discrètement de s'emparer d'un des rares kunaï qu'il lui restait mais une main l'en empêcha...il rugit de rage et essaya de mordre l'appendice mais sans succès. Il tenta chaque petit truc qu'il connaissait même frapper l'homme dans la partie la plus sensible de son corps.

« Calme-toi ! » lui dit celui qui le détenait en réussissant à arrêter le coups bas avec sa propre jambe.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent en remarquant que c'était la voix qui lui semblait familière, ce qui au contraire de le calmer ne fit qu'accroitre son besoin de s'éloigner.

N'écoutant pas l'ordonnance, il accentua ses mouvements pendant un moment avant de devoir reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait que très peu d'énergie à cause de la mutation qui le fatigué beaucoup. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il sentit une légère traction dans son chakra agité, sans pouvoir comprendre d'où cela venait.

« Je dois seulement me reposer un petit peu » pensa t-il en refusant d'abandonner. Il savait qu'il aurait pu facilement les semer en utilisant la magie mais celle-ci c'était rétracté dans son cœur car elle venait de passer dans la dernière phase de son changement génétique.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à utiliser une des attaques qu'il avait copié mais il n'avait pas pu encore s'entraîner à les faire et une erreur pourrait être fatal pour la cible, ce dont il ne pouvait se résoudre car ses ninjas était de Konoha et Obito...aimait Konoha.

Alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir à une astuce pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme le maintenant, il prit conscience des chuchotements des personnes autour de lui.

« Est-ce vraiment lui ? »

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« J'ai vérifié sa signature chakra et elle correspond parfaitement...personne ne peut en copier autant sans laisser une trace de la sienne passer au travers, c'est lui, il n'y aucun doute ».

Harry rétrécie ses yeux en entendant ce commentaire...c'était lui, celui qui le détenait qui avait été la source de cet étirement étrange sur son chakra. « C'est vraiment lui. » répéta la voix masculine sur son dos.

« De quoi parlez-vous bande de psychopathe? » rugit le jeune sorcier jouant ainsi le rôle de la victime...une victime était toujours sous-estimé et être sous-estimé...c'était avoir une chance de pouvoir s'échapper... Oui, cela sonnait comme un bon plan.

« Il ne montre aucune reconnaissance... » marmonna un ninja.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? » demanda une voix inconnues.

D'autres chuchotement se firent attendre mais Harry n'y fit pas attention trop occupé à essayer une fois de plus de se débattre contre la prise de l'homme qui réussissait sans peine à le maîtriser, en enfonçant son genou entre ses omoplates...il semblait attendre patiemment qu'il cesse de lutter une fois de plus...c'était comme si, il savait exactement quoi faire pour le stopper.

« Donc, il connait tous les truc des Obito... » pensa t-il.

Avec un sourire digne de Serpentard, Harry essaya ce qu'il avait appris pendant sa formation d'aurore, ce qui sembla prendre son ravisseur un peu au dépourvu mais celui-ci n'étant pas un ninja pour rien, réussit quand même à le contrôler.

Ne renonçant toujours pas à sa liberté, le sorcier retroussa ses lèvres, laissant ainsi entrevoir ses canines semblable à des crocs, alors qu'un grognement venant de sa poitrine se laissait entendre...la mutation avait vraiment eu des effets étrange sur son comportement.

Dans le même temps, l'homme devînt impatient et le retint avec plus de fermeté qu'avant quand il arriva presque à le désarçonner.

« Obito...Obito... calme... C' est _moi_. Sensei. »

Les sourcils de Harry furent prit de secousse en entendant de nouveau un tremblement dans la voix de la personne qui était définitivement quelqu'un qu'il devait connaître.

« Laissez-moi partir ! » ordonna t-il en grognant de plus belle, alors que d'autres shinobis vinrent pour l'immobiliser, ce qui lui apparut plus comme une démonstration de puissance plutôt qu'une nécessité.

Finalement à bout de souffle, il laissa sa joue reposer sur le sol en haletant de tous ses efforts infructueux.

Le poids sur son dos se déplaça alors qu'il se fit soigneusement soulevés en position assise sur ses jambes repliées alors que ses mains étaient toujours gardé en otage malgré ses tentatives.

« Obito? »

Harry réussit à ne pas réagir au nom, dans les instructions qu'il avait reçu de la grande faucheuse, il était sensé avoir subit une déshumanisation allant jusqu'à perdre sa propre identité.

« Obito ? », il se fit légèrement secouer, mais il refusa de réagir...il ne devait pas réagir...il devait jouer son rôle...alors il continua à montrer ses canines pointues en menace.

Devant son silence, l'homme qui se disait son sensei, soupira légèrement, « Je vais enlever tes lunettes d'accord ? », Harry se tendit encore plus en augmentant de volume ses grognements.

Étant dans le corps d'un enfant de treize ans, il se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre certaines réactions enfantines donc il pensa tout à fait acceptable d'essayer de mordre la main retirant ses précieuses lunettes...saleté de ninja de pacotille !

Il ferma ses yeux sensibles, sous la luminosité soudaine l'empêchant ainsi d'envoyer au coupable son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

« RENDEZ-LES MOI ! », hurla t-il en essayant de se lever pour refaire le portrait au voleur sans toute fois y parvenir, « NE TOUCHEZ PAS MES LUNETTES, TEME! »

C'était quelque chose de précieux pour lui, il le savait au plus profond de ses intestins et voulait à tous prix les récupérer, alors il lutta une fois de plus mais sans succès...il était trop faible.

Il savait que depuis sa réincarnation, il était devenu plus fort mais face à des ninjas chevronné, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il était vraiment impatient que cette mutation se finisse pour qu'il puisse à nouveau utiliser sa magie...magie...animagus...oui, il pouvait toujours se transformer mais cela lui rapporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose car ils le battaient en vitesse et n'aurait aucun mal à la rattraper...MERDE...c'était bien sa veine !

Il se sentait pathétique.

Il était pathétique.

Lui qui n'avait jamais était impuissant avant, était désormais à la merci de ces hommes...que du bonheur !

« Ces cicatrices... » chuchota doucement l'un d'eux, le faisant ainsi intérieurement rire...si ils étaient choqué pour si peu, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ses balafres quand elles étaient encore à vifs.

« Pour un enfant de son âge... », souffla un autre.

Oh génial, ils allaient avoir pitié de lui maintenant !?

N'ayant payer aucune attention à l'homme devant lui, il faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque quand il sentit celui-ci souffler doucement sur son visage...ce que l'enfer il faisait !?

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? », demanda la voix familière en lui tapant légèrement sur la tête pour avoir son attention.

Harry garda le silence tout en recommençant à grogner pour la forme, « répond-moi et je te rend tes lunettes », lui dit le voleur d'un air amusé comme s'il savait qu'avec cette méthode, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait...ce qui était totalement vraie.

C'était clairement un coup bas.

Efficace, mais méchant...bien il jouera le jeu...

« J'ai marché, c'était super, maintenant rend moi mes lunettes », son sarcasme lui valu un autre coup sur la tête...Ouch ! ça faisait mal.

Il mordit sa lèvre, et ouvrit un peu son œil droit pour regarder avec envie sa possession...il voulait vraiment les récupérer, « je cherchais un endroit sans danger avant de rentrer à la maison... » finit-il par marmonner, décidant de lâcher une vérité partiel.

« Quelle est ta maison ? »

Une autre question ? Ça n'avait pas été dans le deal...foutu ninja, tous des menteurs. Il gigota un peu pour monter son agacement.

« Je ne sais pas...j'ai...j'ai oublié... ».

« Réfléchit, il y a bien quelque chose dont tu te rappelles... », la voix avait un air un peu désespérait maintenant ou on pouvait apercevoir une touche d'espoir.

« Je crois que...que c'est un lieu avec des visages et que...que sa un rapport avec des Feuilles... »

_ 'Konoha...'_

C'était vraiment étrange mais rien qu'à ce remémorer le village, cela lui donnait une envie profonde d'y retourner, ou pour son cas à lui, d'y aller pour la première fois, comme si, il avait enfin trouvé sa maison longtemps perdu.

Il eut une légère pause avant que deux mains ne se posent sur ses épaules, le faisant baisser automatiquement sa tête près de son torse pour diminuer la quantité de cou exposé.

C'était un mouvement défensive typique qu'il avait appris dans sa formation quand on était dans une situation mal à l'aise car cette partie du corps était l'une des plus sensibles et donc camoufler le plus possible dans le cas ou il y avait des ennemis potentiels...et au vu du tremblement du propriétaire des appendices le touchant, celui-ci connaissait cette technique et était peiné de cette méfiance.

« Obito, je veux que tu écoute très attentivement ma voix... est-ce qu'elle te semble familière ? »

Le premier instinct de Harry était nier en bloc en secouant vigoureusement la tête en dénégation mais il savait qu'il avait désormais plus aucune chance de s'échapper et que si, il n'avait pas un minimum de souvenir, cela serait dans un sens suspect.

« Je connais votre voix de quelque part... », finit-il par admettre après un moment de silence, « je vous connais ? ».

L'homme devant lui sembla faire une pause, comme si, il réfléchissait à quelque chose avant qu'il ne crie soudain « TU ES EN RETARD ! ».

Oh, oh !

Avant que le sorcier ne puisse s'en empêcher, à cause d'un des souvenirs classé qui s'était déclenché, il se mit à marmonner une excuse stupide au sujet d'un chat noir portant malheur l'obligeant ainsi à prendre un immense détour sur lequel il rencontra une vieille femme qu'il avait dû aider à porter ses courses.

C'est alors que le déclic se fit enfin...il avait eu raison...sa panique disparut alors que sa raison reprit possession de ses gestes et que tous les mémoires dont il avait besoin s'activèrent.

Oui, il ne pouvait plus nier maintenant...bien qu'il était réticent à voir la vérité.

« Obito-kun ? », il y avait un ton de malaise et de questionnement dans ce seul mot.

Harry obligea son œil déjà ouvert, à quitter dans sa ligne de mire ses lunettes pour se focaliser sur le possesseur de la voix et dès qu'il le vit, il se détendit. Tous dans cet homme, de ses cheveux blond, à ses yeux bleus, jusqu'à son expression, lui criait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance...qu'il devait lui faire confiance comme le lui montrait les souvenirs stockés.

« Mi...Minato-sensei? » murmura t-il en état de choc comme si, il venait tous juste de connaître le nom, bien quand réalité, il était vraiment estomaqué que de toute les personnes dans ce monde, il avait dû croiser par hasard le sensei d'Obito...c'est vrai quoi ! Il y avait une chance sur un milliard...

Quelques reniflement d'amusement lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, avant de se retrouver prit d'un véritable fou rire impossible à arrêter, « Obito ? », ricana t-il à lui-même, « Je suis Obito... ».

Il réussit à garder le ton interrogatoire hors de sa voix, cette fois, alors qu'il réalisait qu'en effet, il était Obito autant qu'il était Harry car leur âme avaient fusionné...la mort s'était vraiment foutu de sa gueule !

Fermant ses paupières comme pour refuser de voir la réalité en face, il continua de ricaner de façon nerveuse sans voir le froncement de sourcil troublé de son sensei alors que les mains toujours sur ses épaule devinrent tendu, « Obito-kun... calme toi... ».

Harry tenta d'obéir et y réussit pendant environ cinq secondes...c'était juste que la situation était tout simplement trop... drôle-d'une façon horrible, malade et tordue. Ses émotions étaient complètement chaotique et cela ne l'aidait pas du tout.

« Obito! »

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, il passa d'un rire nerveux aux larmes intenses de stresses, le transformant assez rapidement en une fontaine des plus pathétiques.

Essayant de réfréner ses reniflements, il se laissa tiré dans une douce étreinte, « Chut... ça va Obito, tu peux pleurer. Laisse les sortir ». La présence chaleureuse autour de lui et l'amour qui lui était dédier le réduit encore plus efficacement en une loque de tristesse... Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps...

« Je pleure pas d'abord...j'ai de la poussière dans les yeux » rétorqua t-il tout bas en se serrant encore plus près de l'homme alors qu'un autre souvenir refaisait surface.

.

_MINATO_

.

Minato laissa sortir un petit rire heureux, son cœur explosant presque de soulagement et de joie d'avoir son élève sensé être mort dans ses bras.

Ses camarades c'étaient un peu éloigné en silence, pour leur laisser de l'intimité et les laisser profiter de leur retrouvaille.

C'était comme un miracle inattendu par ce temps de guerre...un miracle auquel il n'avait même jamais pensé. Resserrant ses bras autour du petit corps de son étudiant, il sourit légèrement en constatant que celui-ci s'était endormis en serrant dans une de ses mains sa veste comme pour l'empêcher de partir sans lui.

Il ne savait pas comment le gamin avait fait pour s'en sortir mais il se doutait qu'il avait du vivre des mois difficiles au vu de sa réaction de panique et du fait qu'il est eu du mal à le reconnaître...mais pour le moment cela lui importait peu, tous ce qui avait de l'importance en ce moment était qu'il tenait l'enfant contre lui et que celui-ci allait bien.

« Sensei...je peux...je peux rentrer à la maison ? ».

Minato fronça les sourcils à ce murmure...pourquoi son étudiant demandait la permission de pouvoir rentrer et semblait avoir peur qu'il lui dise non ?

« Endors toi Obito quand tu te réveillera, nous serons à la maison » lui chuchota t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait plus facile de revenir au village en le portant sans que l'avorton obstiné n'insiste pour pouvoir marcher seul.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil » marmonna l'Uchiwa avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Le sensei ricana au mensonge éhonté en voyant le garçon piqué du nez « c'est un ordre ! ».

L'adolescent grommela en signe de protestation et essaya sans grande conviction de s'éloigner de lui mais il était déjà prêt à attaquer.

Subtilement, il déplaça sa main pour la poser au dessus du cou du garçon qui ne manifesta aucune tensions, lui démontrant ainsi sa confiance. Avec un sourire triste, Minato pressa vers le bas sur un point de pression, en essayant de le rendre aussi indolore que possible.

Il rattrapa son élève maintenant inconscient et le porta avec facilité en grimaçant à son poids plume. Profitant d'un des derniers rayon du soleil, il analysa les cicatrices ravageant tous son coté droit. Il ne savait pas comment le gamin avait survécu à l'effondrement de tous ces rochers mais il finirait par obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire...

Pour l'instant, il était urgent de revenir à Konoha pour soigner ces blessures. Mettant l'enfant correctement sur son dos avec l'aide d'un de ses collègue, ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié avant de repartirent vers le village en accélérant l'allure.

.

_**Mots de l'auteur:**_

J'écris trois histoires en plus de celle-là qui sont tous des Crossover Harry Potter/Naruto. La parution des chapitres dépend essentiellement de mon inspiration...même si j'avoue que plus une histoire a de reviews et plus je suis motivée.

Je vais faire en sorte qu'aucune histoire ne soit laissée à la traîne mais on ne sait jamais...

A LA PROCHAINE...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

.

Quelques jours plus tard après l'arriver d'Obito à Konoha

.

Un talent que la plupart des guerriers acquièrent au fil d'années de batailles ou plutôt qu'ils sont forcés de s'enseigner à eux-même pour survivre est de se réveiller tranquillement au point qu'il est impossible pour les personnes autour de savoir si vous étiez éveillé ou endormi.

C'est pour cette raison que le nouveau nommé Obito se contraint lui-même à se détendre dès qu'il rentra dans le monde de la conscience et avait commencé à étudier son environnement.

Le matelas sur lequel il était lui semblait, en un sens, très familier. Un instant plus tard, il réalisa que ses vêtements avait changé et qu'il était presque complètement bandée...cela comprenait son visage, son torse et même la totalité de ses membres.

Ses yeux furent pris de secousse...il se sentait comme une momie.

Retenant sa réaction, il scanna son entourage et ne distingua aucune signature de chakra. Il était apparemment seul, mais son odorat et son ouïe lui confirma que cela n'était qu'en apparence. Il pouvait sentir trois personnes derrière un mur se tenant immobile...un mur ou il y avait une glace...une glace sans teint...il était surveillé...le jeu devait continuer.

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, il sauta du lit et se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus isolé et sécuritaire de la pièce, en regardant autour d'un air effrayé. Il se rendit distraitement compte que sa sensibilité des yeux avait été guérie mais il n'aurait pas du en être étonné car après tout, Konoha adorait le Sharingan.

Il resta dans cette position pendant environ une bonne heure avant que la fatigue ne le rattrape.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait de nouveau dans son lit mais cette fois, il était complètement seul, il n'entendait aucun battement de cœur. Se sentant en sécurité, il ouvrit un œil. Clignotant lentement, il se rendit compte d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu avant...la pièce...était...totalement...blanche...

Il ne manquait plus que l'arrivé de madame Pomfresh pour qu'il est l'impression d'être de retour dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une des meilleurs chambre de l'hôpital puisqu'elle comprenait une mini salle de bain...ce qui comprenait également les toilettes...merci Merlin...il avait vraiment besoin de les utiliser.

Quelque minutes plus tard, en se lavant les mains, il regarda son reflet qui lui renvoyait une assez bonne imitation d'une personne momifié, seul sa bouche et ses yeux avaient été épargné des maudites bandes.

Après quelque instant d'hésitation, il commença à les enlever et constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait plus aucune trace de cicatrice...sa peau était parfaite, sans aucune imperfection.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui même, il avait l'air plutôt effrayant, il était l'image type du vampire. Un peau aussi blanche que la plus pur des neige, avec des lèvres aussi rouge que le sang et des yeux vairons dont l'un était aussi noir que les abysses alors que l'autre brillé avec le même éclat qu'une pierre précieuse.

Se renvoyant un sourire, il se rendit compte que ses canines était vraiment affuté, ce qu'il lui provoqua sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir un frisson de peur...et si il arrivait à se terrifier lui même alors que ressentirait les autres...

Toutes ses modification, et le chantonnement de sa magie et de son chakra ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...la mutation était enfin complète. Il se sentait puissant...dangereusement puissant.

S'obligeant grâce à son occlumencie à redescendre sur terre, il retourna dans son lit et rentra en méditation, il n'aurait plus besoin de sommeil maintenant.

Quelque instant plus tard, il entendit la poignée de porte tourner mais il resta immobile, la respiration constante. La personne, qu'il remarqua n'était pas son « sensei », semblait hésiter à rentrer dans la pièce alors il se dit que se serait peut-être plus facile pour elle, s'il faisait semblant de dormir.

Enfin, son visiteur surprise, se décida à entrer mais sembla se figer en regardant sa forme endormit. Il y eut un sanglot étouffé contenant indéniablement une tonalité de soulagement.

Il pouvait l'entendre presque se précipiter à sa forme allongé, et doucement lui toucher le bras pour confirmer qu'il était réellement là. Harry, constata que le parfum qu'il sentait était indéniablement féminin et que la personne semblait très jeune.

Le son d'une chaise qu'on déplace juste à côté de son lit se fit entendre et il sentit une une main être mise sur son front, comme pour vérifier sa température.

« Oh, Obito je suis si heureuse... », murmura la voix.

Décidant de se réveiller, il s'est assuré de froncer les sourcils légèrement pour prévenir la jeune fille qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux...s'il n'avait pas eut un meilleur contrôle, il en aurait ronronner de plaisir.

« Obito? »

Harry l'a regarda et se sentit comme un salaud total en voyant son visage si plein de joie et en sachant qu'il allait le ruiner avec trois simples mots.

« Qui es-tu? »

Oui, il se sentait comme un enfoiré officiel.

Bien sur, il savait qui elle était, grâce à ses nouveaux souvenirs, c'est pourquoi, il pu constater que la fille en face de lui, n'allait pas bien. Elle avait de grande cernes sous les yeux et n'avais sans doute pas du prendre la peine de se coiffer depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était levé de son fauteuil au moment où il avait commencé à bouger et avait les bras tendu vers lui comme Hermione quand elle s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras après qu'il est fait quelque chose d'incroyablement dangereux et qu'il avait réussi par miracle à s'en sortir.

Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit, l'a regarder d'un air perplexe et faire un mouvement de recul. En prenant une profonde respiration pour se donner du courage, elle tendu une main tremblante vers lui qu'il esquiva. « O...Obito? », le supplia t-elle du regard, « c'est moi...Rin ».

Il y eut une pause maladroite assez longue, pendant laquelle Harry la regarda attentivement comme si, il essayait de se rappeler d'elle. Elle le laissa faire et lui rendit la faveur. Il put voir un air surprise et impressionné, alors qu'elle semblait tenter de mémoriser ses traits.

« Je...je devrai te connaître n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda t-il doucement, en frottant l'arrière de sa tête en confusion.

L'expression de Rin s'est effondré et des larmes commençèrent à apparaître. Pourtant, elle n'était pas le genre de kunoichi émotive, mais le stress, le soulagement et maintenant la grosse déception l'avaient complètement chamboulé.

« Ah, non. S'il te plaît ne pleure pas ! », paniqua Harry, il n'avait jamais su comment consolé les filles alors il réagit sur l'instinct laissant sa partie « Obito » prendre le relai.

Repoussant la réticence de son corps à être touché après avoir été sans contact pendant longtemps, il s'est concentré seulement sur la nécessité d'apporter du réconfort à l'enfant devant lui.

Elle sursauta de surprise quand elle le sentit doucement la tirer vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je...je suis désolé... », il ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors il se tut et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

Il a été pris au dépourvu quand tout à coup, elle le attiré loin d'elle, « Je...je suis désolé, je...je ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne devrais vraiment pas.. », elle commença à partir avant de faire demi-tour et de le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras. « Je veux dire...je voulais vraiment m'assurer que tu étais vraiment vivant et après je t'ai vu alors... ».

« Je crois...je crois...que j'ai connu une Rin avant mais...mais le docteur la tuée...il m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué quand on avait essayé de s'enfuir avec les autres...C'était une punition pour avoir été désobéissant », murmura Harry avec un air douloureux, une larme tombant sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait son talent de comédien mais les souvenirs que la mort lui avait implanté étaient vraiment très pratique.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargissent avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur sa joue, « c'est moi Rin, Obito...personne ne m'a tué...je suis là ». A ce moment là, les larmes était de retour en force. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller...tu es à la maison maintenant...on va prendre soin de toi... ». Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de partir cette fois pour du bon.

Harry resta perplexe à son départ précipité...à peine venait-elle de dire qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui, qu'elle l'abandonnait déjà!. Il soupira lourdement...après avoir passé beaucoup de temps seul, il aurait aimé avoir un peu de compagnie. Il se leva et se mit devant la fenêtre pour contempler son nouveau/ancien village, il ne savais plus trop...avoir deux âmes ayant fusionné l'avait rendu assez confus.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit se retourner pour se retrouver face à face avec une ninja medic très maternelle, qui lui sourit avant de se rendre compte de la situation. « Je peux savoir ce que vous faite jeune homme? Retournez au lit immédiatement avant que je ne me décide de vous attacher ».

Harry ne se le refit pas répéter deux fois. Ayant était, en de nombreuse fois, en contact avec des médecins, il prenait très au sérieux leurs menaces car sous leurs sourires s'étaient des sadiques.

.

((o))

.

C'était comme si la météo à Konoha voulait accueillir en son sein, le ninja ressuscité, avec cette belle journée, rare dans le Village caché. Le ciel était dégagé, à l'exception de quelques nuages blancs moelleux et le soleil brillait vivement, donnant ainsi une température chaude permettant à tout le monde de se promener confortablement, sans avoir besoin de vêtements épais.

L'atmosphère tendue, causée par la guerre, ne pouvait pas déprimer complètement l'esprit des citoyens du village ce jour-là. Ils étaient tous un peu plus heureux et plus gai que la normal. Même les personnes en deuil avaient le cœur plus léger.

Les petits enfants jouaient dans le parc, tandis que leurs mères vigilantes échangeaient les derniers potins juteuses. Ceux qui travaillaient étaient également touchés par les conditions météorologiques, à cause des gens joyeux qui venaient leurs rendre visite. Les Shinobis, eux, profitaient du beau temps pour aller s'entraîner et ainsi améliorer leurs compétences, pendant que les genins, faisaient leurs missions D-rang avec moins de chamaillerie... enfin, sauf ceux qui ont dû rester à l'intérieur et ne pouvaient pas profiter du beau temps.

Oui, dans l'ensemble, les gens de Konoha étaient de bonne humeur, à l'exception d'un ninja aux yeux vert et noir, qui, lui n'était pas très heureux.

Non, bien au contraire : Harry, désormais connu comme Uchiha Obito, était d'humeur ombrageuse. Il était actuellement en train de regarder par la fenêtre, et d'étudier distraitement les visages sculptés dans la montagne depuis déjà une longue période.

Inconnu pour lui, ses sourcils froncé, lui donnait l'expression typique du parfait Uchiwa, chose que l'Obito original n'avait jamais réussit à faire.

Il venait de sortir d'une sorte d'interrogatoire pitoyable ou la plupart de ses réponses se sont résumés à, « Non je ne me souviens pas... Je ne sais pas...Obito ?...heu, pourriez-vous répéter la question s'il vous plaît ? » et autres joyeuseté. Par contre, il avait refusé tout net de parler de son « emprisonnement aux mains du docteur ».

A son soulagement, il avait brillamment réussi les tests de base, le diagnostiquant amnésique pouvant découler de son écrasement des rochers ou d'un traumatisme psychologique sévère.

Continuant de ruminer ses pensées, il se demanda distraitement, si son clan avait été prévenu de sa non mort mais à en juger par ses souvenirs, il en doutait fortement. Si un shinobi été étiqueté comme « état inconnu » comme cela était son cas étant donné, qu'il était réapparu pendant une guerre en cours après des mois de disparition.

Au bien sur, à leurs yeux, il ne devait pas représenter une grande menace car après tout, sa formation avait été quasi nul avant l'incident mais il n'en restait pas moins un risque potentiel en plus d'être un « cas particulier »...avoir le Sharigan pouvait autant être une malédiction qu'une bénédiction.

Par contre, il était assez étonné de ne pas avoir déjà reçu une personne du département d'interrogatoire et torture.

Au bout de patience, il craqua. Il n'en pouvais plus...il fallait qu'il sorte, évacuer l'énergie qu'il sentait parcourir son corps. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal auparavant à restreindre sa force quand il avait serré Rin dans ses bras alors il voulait allé se défouler.

Fermant les yeux, il analysa ses souvenirs pour trouver un endroit adéquate. Il y avait bien des terrains d'entrainements mais ils étaient trop à découvert.

Il était légèrement en train de désespérer quand il trouva enfin le lieu idéal...la forêt de la mort.

Il allait ouvrir la fenêtre pour y aller, quand encore une fois, quelqu'un rentra dans sa chambre mais il ne se retourna pas. A leurs odeur, il identifia facilement son « sensei » et Rin qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

« Obito ? Je suis content de voir que tu va bien ? Les médecin m'ont dit que tu avais complètement récupéré physiquement...Obito? ».

Harry ne répondit pas. Le ninja blond dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car il s'avança doucement vers lui avant de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'incité à se retourner.

Il se laissa faire, trop peur de blesser l'homme avec sa nouvelle force, en essayant de se dégager. Celui-ci sembla rapidement inquiet en voyant le regard vide de son élève retrouvé. « Obito ? ».

Clignant des yeux comme si revenant de très loin, Harry s'éloigna automatiquement du touché et son regard tomba sur le jeune fille qui se trémoussait.

Minato attentif remarqua, immédiatement la tension entre les deux et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rassembler les pièces du pulzzes.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontré. »

La paire tressaillit légèrement et Harry se sentit lui-même soudainement devenir nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose sur ce ton qui lui faisait attendre le pire.

« Rin », la prononciation du mot semblait promettre beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennuis, « tu sais que tu n'étais pas censé lui rendre visite, n'est ce pas? ».

« Hai, sensei. »

C'était assez intéressent de pouvoir observer l'interaction entre le maître et l'élève.« je sais que tu voulais le voir... », l'a sermonna t-il en frottant ses cheveux d'une main d'un air sévère en constatant qu'un de ses ordres avait été ignoré et en poussant un soupir plutôt fatiguée.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien...que...qu'il n'était vraiment pas... », le dernier mot n'eut pas besoin d'être exprimé pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Je t'avais prévenu de plusieurs situations possibles qui aurait pu se passer, n'est ce pas ? »

« Mais sensei il est vrai-»

« N'est ce pas ? », le ton était devenu nettement plus tranchant et les épaules de Rin s'affaissèrent en défaite.

« Hai, Sensei » dit-elle, plus doux cette fois-ci.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, ils agissaient comme s'il n'était pas là. « Heu...qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien Obito, ne t'inquiète pas...dis-moi, tu as des souvenirs de Rin ? ».

« Rin est morte...le docteur la tué...il t'as tué aussi sensei... ». Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de l'adulte pour savoir que sa réponse avait provoqué un froncement de sourcil dans les règles de l'art.

Minato s'agenouilla devant son élève et le regarda dans les yeux, « Obito, Rin et moi sommes vivants, nous sommes là avec toi ».

« Pour le moment oui », acquiesça Harry en fixant son sensei, « mais quand je vais commencer à croire que je suis vraiment à la maison et que vous êtes en vie, vous allez disparaître et je serais de nouveau dans la cage...je sais que tu es mort...le docteur m'a montrer des...des photos...il a aussi tué quelqu'un d'autre...je...je ne sais plus son nom mais il avait un masque sur son visage et les cheveux gris... ».

« Calme-toi Obito, ça va aller... », Harry sursauta violemment en sentant une main essuyer son visage. Complètement confus il toucha sa joue pour constater qu'elle était mouiller...il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait...il était peut-être un peu trop rentrer dans son personnage ou alors sa partie Obito souffrait des images de son équipe morte que la grande faucheuse lui avait donné.

« Obito, dis-moi est ce que tu te souviens de Rin? »

Les yeux d'Harry vacillait jusqu'à la fille en question avant de frotter son cou de façon maladroite. « Non, mais... » Il s'arrêta.

« Mais quoi Obito ? »

Il hésita encore.

« Mais quoi_, _Obito? », oh, oh, le ton était de retour.

« Elle me semble familière... » Il marmonna doucement, se sentant un peu comme un enfant têtu.

« S'il te plaît peu tu répéter, Obito ?" lui demanda Minato et Harry remarqua qu'il utilisait constamment le nom Obito dans ses phrases.

« Elle me semble familière. », déclara t-il plus fort cette fois-ci, « je crois...je crois qu'elle est importante pour moi...mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... ».

La jeune fille qui semblait triste, il n'y a pas si longtemps était désormais positivement ravit. Il se demanda si elle avait pensé que le « calin » qu'il lui avait donné avait été fait simplement par pitié de l'avoir vu pleurer.

« Eh bien, nous essaierons de te faire rappeler plus tard...nous devons aller voir l'Hokage pour le moment ».

« Pourquoi ? »

Minato fronça les sourcils et fit une pause dans ses mouvements. « Obito. Tu sais qui est le Hokage ?"

Harry adopta un visage profondément réfléchi qui était très rare sur le visage de l'Obito d'avant, à l'exception de l'époque de l'accident lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec Kakashi.

« Ouais... Je _pense que_ oui... », murmura-t-il. Pour l'adulte, c'était un signe assez évident qu'il avait des difficultés à se souvenir.

Le souci de Minato pour son élève atteint de nouveau sommé. Il avait espéré que le dommage au cerveau n'aurait pas été trop mauvais, mais si cela était une indication, ses espoirs s'effondraient.

Pourtant, le fait qu'il se tenait devant eux, vivant, était déjà un miracle en soi. Comment diable le garçon avait réussi à guérir comme ça ?

« Tu te souviendras assez tôt. Maintenant, étant donné que tu as déjà changé de vêtements... ». Harry fit un sourire peureux, il avait réussi à retrouver ses vêtements propre et s'était empressait de l'aient remettre...les pyjamas de l'hôpital...berk. « Nous pouvons y aller de suite. Prends ma main, ça ira plus vite. Surtout que je sais que les médecins ne veulent pas que tu reste trop longtemps debout», susurra le blond en sachant pertinemment que son élève avait passé le plus clair de son temps levé.

Le sourire peureux s'élargit davantage.

Ces sourires penaud, enchanta Minato. Pour lui c'était la preuve que son élève n'avait pas autant changé que cela. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser parce que la jeune fille à côté de lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, et obtenir un peu de larmes dans ses yeux, à cette vue. Tendant la main au garçon, il attendit patiemment.

Harry hésita quelque secondes avant de la prendre. Il jeta un regard à Rin, qui lui sourit.

« Rin, nous mangerons avec Kakashi après ton quart travail si, il est revenu de sa mission. C'est moi qui vous invite » déclara Sensei.

Harry sentit les regard sur lui comme si, ils attendaient une réaction quelconque de joie, mais il n'y fit pas attention car rien qu'à l'idée de manger des aliments lui donnait envie de vomir. C'était bizarre, il n'avait pas mangé depuis son réveil et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune faim.

« Hai! » répondit la jeune fille avec bonheur avant de quitté la salle Mais Harry remarqua que dès qu'elle avait pensé être hors de vu son attitude heureuse avait glissé pour être remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

Il est vrai qu'Obito à la mention d'un repas gratuit était aussi excité qu'un chiot affamé mais là il n'avait vraiment pas eu le cœur à jouer la comédie, surtout quand son ventre lui disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

« On y va... ». L'homme s'approcha plus près, au point qu'il enlaçait presque Harry. Ce fut le dernier avertissement qu'il obtenu avant d'être emporté à la tour de l'Hokage.

.

_**Pour info, j'ai repris mes cours alors les chapitres mettront plus de temps à sortir.**_

.

**Attention place au vote: **

**vous voulez: **

**- **un** yaoi **avec** Obito/Kakashi**

**ou**

**- **un **couple hétéro (**pour celui-la donnez moi des idées parce que j'en ai aucune**).**

.

**Le majorité l'emportera^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

.

Plus tard dans la tour de l'Hokage

.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'homme en face de lui d'un air confus, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Devant lui était assis le Sandaime Hokage, avec sa pipe en bouche et un tas de paperasse sur le bureau. Une image que le Obito d'origine avait souvent vu mais qui se superposait avec le souvenir d'un certain directeur d'école qu'il avait rencontré dans son ancienne vie.

Pourtant Albus Dumbledore et cet homme ne se ressemblait en rien physiquement mais ils avaient tous les deux un air dangereux qui les entouraient derrière leur sourire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry, tout en continuant à regarder l'Hokage, se glissa derrière son sensei au point que seul sa tête pouvait encore être vu.

Trop concentré sur ses mémoires, il ne remarqua pas l'éclair d'amusement et de perplexité qui passa dans les yeux des personnes présentes.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il y avait une minute, il était à côté de son professeur, puis derrière lui pour ensuite sans qu'il ne sache comment, se retrouver sous une armoire, alors que des mains tentaient de l'attraper.

A sa grand horreur, quelqu'un réussi à l'agripper et à l'extirper de sa cachette. Harry ouvrit de grand yeux en se rendant compte que tout le monde était gigantesque, lui faisant pousser un miaulement plaintif qui le mortifia encore plus que s'il s'était retrouvé nu au milieu d'une foule de femme.

L'appendice qui le tenait par la peau du cou le posa doucement contre un torse au parfum familier tandis qu'une voix calme tentait de l'apaiser mais Harry n'y fit pas attention trop tétaniser...c'était lui ou il était devenu un chat...pourtant ce n'était pas une de ses formes animagus!?

Minato avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie mais voir son élève se transformer en chaton et se cacher sous la seule armoire de la pièce était suffisant pour le choquer.

Inochi qui avait réussi à récupérer le fuyard, l'avait déposé dans ses bras et il pouvait désormais sentir tout le corps de son étudiant trembler de peur. Il était si petit...un tout petit chaton noir minuscule complètement perdu...ce n'était pas une illusion, ni une tromperie...et il ne savait pas du tout comment cela était possible...aucun clan qu'il connaissait n'avait la capacité de devenir un animal.

Pendant son hébétement, un Inuzuka avait été demandé et il sentit le petit chat se hérisser à l'odeur de chien de la personne qui venait de rentrer. Délicatement, après une commande de l'Hokage, Minato après avoir décrocher les griffes qui s'était planté dans son bras posa le félin sur le bureau ou il se recroquevilla sur lui même, les oreilles couchés sur la tête.

Harry roulé en boule, jeta un œil discret autour de lui avant d'envoyer un miaulement pitoyable à son sensei signifiant sans l'ombre d'un doute « prend moi dans tes bras ».

L'Inazuka profita de son inattention pour le renifler discrètement...yep, il y avait aucun doute le gamin Uchiwa était devenu un inoffensif chaton avec des petites griffes aiguisé.

Après l'examen rapide, Minato récupéra son élève dans ses bras, en caressant doucement le corps tremblant tout en écoutant distraitement la discussion qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Il faudrait peut-être le remettre dans un environnement familier », interrompit le jeune homme blond au bout d'un petit instant, en repensant aux événement. « Quand j'ai parlé à Obito-kun de sa rencontre avec Hokage-sama, il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir. Peut-être en faisant l'interrogatoire dans sa chambre d'hôpital le rassurera assez pour inverser la transformation ».

Tenant sa pipe dans sa bouche, le Sandaime tenta de rassemblait ses pensées en espérant que le jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas d'autre surprise similaire en magasin. Il savait d'après le peu d'information qu'ils avaient recueillit que l'enfant avait subit des expérimentations mais cela était vraiment inexplicable.

Laissant le tabac calmer ses nerfs, le Hokage acquiesça et en moins de cinq minutes, Minato se tenait avec le félin dans la salle qu'ils avaient précédemment quitté en espérant patiemment que la transformation s'inverse.

Harry toujours outré et mortifié de sa métamorphose imprévu tentait avec plus ou moins de succès de réfréner sa peur sans comprendre vraiment ce qui l'avait causé. Utilisant son occlumencie pour mettre en sourdine ses sentiments, il réussi enfin à inverser le changement.

« Obito, ça va? Obito ».

Regardant son sensei d'un air légèrement troublé Harry se rassit correctement sur le lit avec lenteur. Il se sentait légèrement perdu...pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu contrôlé sa magie? « Sensei qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? »...merde sa voix tremblait.

« Je ne sais pas Obito mais on va trouver ».

En entendant les deux coups sur la porte, Sarutobi qui attendait dans le couloir avec un de ses ninja de confiance pour que l'enfant ne se sente pas acculé, rentra enfin dans la chambre. Le jeune garçon qui lui faisait désormais face était un spectacle à voir.

Lui qui à son retour au village avait d'horrible cicatrice sur un côté du visage, avait maintenant aucune marque de ce qui lui était arrivé...il était parfait mais un air de prédateur semblait émaner de lui...

Harry regardait en biais le Hokage en tremblant légèrement. Il se sentait un peu instable avec sa transformation imprévu...qu'est ce que sa mutation avait foutu?!

« Obito-kun, Minato-kun nous a informé que vous aviez des problème avec votre mémoire, j'ai demandé à un membre du clan Yamanaka de venir pour voir si nous pouvons débloquer vos souvenirs, te sent tu prêt?

Le nouvel Obito n'était pas crédule, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le Sandaime était prêt à « croire » à son amnésie mais il devait en être assuré...après tout, en temps de guerre, il valait mieux prendre toutes les précautions.

« D'après votre rapport médical, vous avez souffert de graves traumatismes crâniens, donc l'amnésie n'est pas inhabituel mais votre guérison est plutôt spectaculaire et étrange. Je vais donc entrer dans votre esprit pour être sur que le « docteur » dont vous faites référence n'a pas mis de joint de contrôle ».

Harry regarda le Yamanaka avec des yeux de merlant frit, « rentrer dans mon esprit...comment? »

Les trois hommes dans la pièce, ont été tout de suite inquiet à cette question, la capacité des clans n'était pas un secret, Obito aurait dû savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

« Tu ne te souviens pas que... » commença Minato avant qu'avec un signe de la main de l'Hokage ne lui intime le silence.

« Quelle est la première chose dont tu te souviens, Obito? »

« La première chose..? », Harry regarda le chef du village en se sentant un peu perdu...

« Oui Obito, la première chose que tu te souviens après l'écroulement des rochers? ». Le nouvel ninja remarqua que chaque personne dans la salle étaient intensément concentré sur lui et que s'il mentait, un des trois le remarqueraient...heureusement, il était très fort à tordre la vérité.

Il fronça les sourcils complètement dans ses pensées...quelle était la première chose dont il se souvenait? Il fit la grimace, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon souvenir et chronologiquement parlant, c'était vraiment le tous premier souvenir dans ce monde.

Ses yeux devinrent hantés lorsqu'il se contraint à se rappeler de ce moment horrible...la douleur...le pression horrible écrasant sont corps...et la nécessité presque désespérée de survivre peu importe les conséquences...en y repensant, cela avait été vraiment terrifiant...

« Obito? »

Harry sortit en sursaut de ses mémoires et remercia mentalement son sensei de l'avoir rappeler à la réalité.

« Douleur … » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque, « je me souviens de la douleur… »

Il fit une légère pause, s'en se rendre compte qu'il avait pris en otage l'oreiller de son lit d'hôpital et qu'il le serrait comme un doudou pour se rassurer...il avait bon avoir vécu une vie longue en tant que Harry Potter, il avait désormais en lui, aussi une partie de l'âme d'Obito qui elle, était assez impressionnable.

« Je devais sortir mais...mais je ne pouvais pas...c'était si lourd et j'avais tellement mal et...et je ne voyais rien..je ne savais pas ce qui se passait », il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. « J'ai tout essayé, mais rien fonctionné ! Et puis d'un coup… ».

Harry s'arrêta, forçant les souvenirs que la mort lui avait donné en premier plan pour que l'émotion soit réelle, «...d'un coup je me suis sentit flottant et je...je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance parce que...parce que quand je me suis réveiller, sa sentait le désinfectant et je n'était plus dans la forêt...je crois que j'étais dans le labo du docteur après qu'il m'ait trouvé ».

« C'est lui qui t'as guérir ? », a demandé le Sandaime en échangeant un regard avec Minato qui avait un froncement de sourcil très prononcé dû à l'inquiétude.

« Me guérir?! », ricana le jeune ninja avec incrédulité, « c'était pas pour nous guérir qu'il nous transformait en sujet d'expérience...le docteur avait inventé un genre de sérum qui devait créer un soldat parfait, avec la force, l'intelligence et la rapidité accentué mais cela ne marchait pas...Sa commençait toujours de la même façon...la peau devenait aussi dure que la pierre, la capacité intellectuel se décuplait ainsi que la force mais le cœur...le cœur finissait toujours par lâcher... ».

Harry repris sa respiration, en essayant de refréner les souvenirs qui tentaient de l'engloutir, « dès que le sérum était injecter, nous savions qu'il nous restait qu'une semaine avant de mourir...moi j'ai eu de la chance...le docteur avait mal attaché les sangles et j'ai pu m'échapper une heure après qu'il m'ait infecté...j'ai attendu caché dans la forêt que le sérum face effet pour être au summum de mes capacités avant de revenir...je voulais aller chercher les autres mais quand je suis revenu ils étaient tous mort alors je l'ai tué à mon tour et j'ai détruit le laboratoire...J'ai...je...je voulais que ça s'arrête... ».

Crochet...Ligne...et Plomb.

Le vieil homme devant lui soupira lourdement et mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule gauche, «Ne dis plus rien Obito, ça va aller...nous allons jeter un œil dans ton esprit et tenter de récupérer tes souvenirs perdu, d'accord? », Harry savait que même si cela était une demande, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative car le Yamanaka était déjà là.

« Yamanaka Inoichi. », se présenta l'homme blond en s'avançant jusqu'à se retrouver en face de lui..

« Uchiha Obito », marmonna le jeune sorcier en serrant plus fort le coussin qui n'avait toujours pas quitter ses bras.

Voyant comment l'adolescent était nerveux, Inoichi tenta de le calmer, « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez Obito-kun. J'ai déjà parlé avec Hokage-sama de votre condition et je ne vais pas aller n'importe où dans votre esprit...à moins bien sur que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire, comme par exemple un joint létale placé sur votre esprit ».

« Létale?!», s'écria Harry en agrippant sa tête dans un geste défensif, « comme...comme une sorte de...de bombe ».

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Son sourcil trembla en incrédulité..._c'était possible dans ce monde de mettre des bombes dans l'esprit d'une personne?_« NON! SERIEUX VOUS PENSEZ QUE J'AI UNE BOMBE DANS LA TÊTE...KYA!?

« Bien sûr que non », déclara Minato pour essayer de calmer son élève qui semblait faire une crise de panique, « nous voulons juste être sur que tous va bien ».

Au ton qu'employa son sensei, le jeune sorcier pardonna la paranoïa dont ils faisaient preuves et alors qu'une chaude sensation chaude apparut dans son estomac, il se rendit compte à quel point les trois hommes étaient inquiet...pour lui...l'enfant cassé...

C'était la première fois que des personnes s'intéressaient à son bien être et à sa sécurité autre que pour gagner une guerre que les adultes voulaient déchargé sur ses épaules...ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il soit fort pour tuer un mégalomane, il voulait seulement qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour des innocents...ni plus...ni moins...

Ils n'attendaient rien de lui à part qu'il retrouve sa santé...et ils ne faisaient pas semblant de s'inquiéter de son bien être où ils ne prendraient pas toutes les précautions pour qu'il se sente en sécurité et ils ne prendraient pas le temps de tous lui expliquer...c'était vraiment vivifiant...

« Vous vous arrêterez quand je vous dis stop? », demanda néanmoins Harry d'un ton septique qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher, après tout, il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils respecteraient sa vie privée.

« Oui ».

OK...simple...directe...encore plus suspect!

Hochant la tête à contre cœur, le maintenant Obito, se maudit mentalement, il avait vu dans le passé du gamin qu'avec ce clan à Konoha, il y avait une possibilité qu'il aurait à y faire face mais il avait espéré que cela ne serait pas nécessaire...foutu optimisme de M..de!

Mais il est vrai qu'en temps de guerre, on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent.

« S'il vous plaît faite que mon occlumencie soit assez bon », il pensa, tout en se redressant pour être totalement face au blond au cheveux long tout en conservant la sécurité de son bouclier en tissus.

Levant les yeux, il vit que l'homme semblait complètement captivé par son œil vert dont la couleur était vraiment particulière.

Harry trembla inconfortablement et Inoichi évita son regard. « Je m'excuse. »

« C'est rien », marmonna le jeune garçon en essayant de ne pas se sentir gêné, tout en se sentant très nerveux tout d'un coup. Deux mains s'installèrent sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux pour voir son sensei lui sourire de manière encourageante. Cela le calma un peu, mais le sentiment général était toujours là.

« Êtes-vous prêt? », lui demanda Minato.

Rassemblant toute son ingénuité et entêtement, le sorcier acquiesça.

Inoichi qui s'était assis sur une chaise haute devant lui, tendit sa main droite et l'a posa sur la tête de l'enfant, après avoir reçu le consentement de Namikaze qui se tenait derrière le garçon calmement de manière protectrice. Il s'assurait que son emprise resterait en contact avec le jeune alors qu'ils seraient tous les deux mentalement absents.

Il se pencha en arrière contre le dossier de son siège, afin de ne pas perdre sa posture trop rapidement avant de la rapprocher plus près du lit pour avoir une meilleure position.

Maintenant satisfait, il remit sa main sur le crâne du garçon avec un léger sourire, nullement perturbé par le regard méfiant qu'il lui envoyait. Il fallait y allait doucement, l'esprit humain avait toujours une sorte de protection et cela pourrait devenir rapidement dangereux pour la stabilité mentale de l'enfant et pourrait l'endommage encore plus qu'il ne l'était surement déjà, s'il il y allait trop fort et que celui-ci combattait la technique.

« Continuez à me regarder dans les yeux, », ordonna le Yamanaka d'un ton ferme, « cela sera plus facile ».

Harry obéit et sentit soudain la sensation familière d'une personne dans son esprit avant d'être lui aussi emportait dans son Mindscape.

Alors que les deux corps s'affaissaient, Minato agrippa d'une main son élève tout en stabilisant de l'autre Inochi pour l'empêcher de glisser.

Il fit un contact visuel avec l'Hokage avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux corps en espérant sincèrement que pour une fois dans sa carrière, le lecteur d'esprit ne trouve rien de compromettant dans la tête de son étudiant.

.

**Mots de l'auteur:**

.

La suite du chapitre me donne encore du fil à retordre, alors je vous met déjà le début...

A la prochaine...


End file.
